


Reminiscence

by BiaPendragon



Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dorms, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: The second floor looked as it always had. The same windows brightened the passageway. The same doors hid the secret lives of the students. It was as if nothing had changed despite all those years.For the Felannie server drabble challenge! Week 1: Dorms/room order
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius (referenced)
Series: 500 Ways to Say Goodbye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599535
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Reminiscence

Despite the passing of so many years, the staircase leading up to the dormitories had not changed. It still was the same narrow passageway, surrounded by the same stone walls. How many times had he run through these halls, with the lack of care only a teenager could muster? How frequently had he snuck out at odd hours with his friends? He felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness hit him as he climbed.

The second floor looked as it always had. The same windows brightened the passageway. The same doors hid the secret lives of the students. It was as if nothing had changed despite all those years.

He walked toward and stopped by the first door. A pair of golden eyes came to his mind. Fierce eyes capable of producing powerful emotions. Love, anger, happiness, sorrow, he had seen them show it all. But they were gone now. Nothing but a memory.

He forced himself away and continued moving. A proud, arrogant smile. A friendly young woman. A quiet lonely soul. But they were no longer there. Those few still alive were practically different people now.

Then he arrived at the eighth door. In front of him stood a familiar wooden door that had sheltered him so many times. Inside had been his haven, the only place where he allowed himself to voice his heart's desires.

He knocked at the door but no one responded. The boy was avoiding him again. He should have expected this, of course. That door had been closed to him for four years now. 

He wondered if he should go search for the boy or leave him alone for now when suddenly a voice called out, "Rodrigue!"

He almost jumped when he turned to see the speaker. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood there.

His heart stopped as he was transported to another time. He went back to when he remembered his smiles were not forced. It was a time full of joy and friendship, where his worries were so minute and simple. He almost expected the youth to run to him and drag him away into another adventure. 

But as the figure walked closer, he realized it was not him. The hair was too neat. The eyes were too focused. The uniform too proper.

"Your highness!" He tried to mask the pain in his heart with a laugh. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. I barely recognized you."

The boy laughed himself. He looked so much like his father now. It made Rodrigue aware of the hole still left in his heart.

"It has been long, has it not? There is much I wish to tell you." 

He could never say no to the boy, much like he could never say no to the father. "Let us go have tea together then. It seems like Felix is not in his room." 

They left together, both pretending they were not surrounded by ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Server's prompt: Dorms, room arrangements, buildings, dorm denizens of Garreg Mach (200-500 words)
> 
> Of course when my brain saw the prompt it went hmm you know who stayed in these rooms too ~25 years before? And then it spiraled from this. 
> 
> Fun fact because of the word limit I had to chop this down a lot lol
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/biabarr1)


End file.
